Better
by White Shade
Summary: What happens when an impressive new reaper emerges with Pop's glasses and starts trying to impress her new manager, William T. Spears? What if she's succeeding, and what would happen when Grell starts to notice? Rated for descriptive violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Two Years Earlier**

Clearly. That's what this was about. Everything about this job was supposed to be about clarity, and for now, she could see a sharper vision.

"Congratulations," Pops said, watching her as she took her first glance in her new frames and handed him the recruit model. "You should be proud to have made it this far. You're partner wasn't so lucky it seems..."

The frames were golden and charcoal black, a gradient starting with the black and shaped perfectly to her ears and transformed into gold. A rather sharp look, and her florescent green eyes blinked for the first time.

"He was consumed with the regret and memory of the dying soul," she said. "I would never allow such to slide."

Pops nodded. "Don't fall down the rabbit hole."

"Ha ha," she said. "As if I've never heard that one before." Pops smirked and she walked out of the office to head to the dispatch association.

"Death scythe," she stated, approaching the window. The reaper gave her a strange look. Alan seemed to be working the counter for a while, due to a strange condition he'd developed on a collection one night.

"What? You've never seen a girl before?" she snapped. Alan snapped back into focus.

"I-I just didn't think you'd have...this model," he quivered. She remained silent. She was handed her death scythe, a double bladed classical grim reaper's scythe. Alan apologized for his stereotype, not meaning any offense to her.

In return she extended her greeting and apologized for her temper before walking into the office of William T. Spears. She wore a black dress which she'd cut at the bottom into a ragged style so she could move much easier about the town and her boots were two inches high to match. Around her neck lay a chain with a bottle attached to it, but it held nothing inside.

With only one book in her hand, she knocked on the door and was permitted to enter. Spears sat ever diligently at his desk, looking over paperwork and writing things down. He didn't even look up at her for a few moments, flipping a few pages over.

She cleared her throat.

"Mr. Spears," she stated.

"One moment," he replied, finishing a document and signing it. She waited until he finished, and finally he took the time to look at her.

"Ah, Alice," he said, opening a desk drawer and handing her a book with markers in it, instructing her that inside were the souls she was scheduled to collect. As a first time collection, her amounts were smaller than the usual amount to be sure she could warm up to the job.

Taking the book and clasping it into her left hand, Alice was on her way out.

"Classical death scythe model, addition double blade," Spears stated, making her stop at the entryway, but she didn't look back. He adjusted his glasses and looked back up at her.

"I haven't seen one of those since the model came out. Interesting choice."

Alice walked out, not saying anything about her choice of death scythe. She was eager to start collection, and she walked herself out to the streets of London, where she passed many reapers, just waiting it seemed to poke fun at her name.

Of course, she ignored the name-calling and the Carroll jokes, as she'd done throughout school, but she found reaper Knox particularly enjoyed messing with her. As long as he didn't interfere with her soul collection, she paid him no mind. As the first night droned on, Alice collected her souls, finding that the first night wasn't at all what she expected.

A few other reapers were willing to talk between souls, but the collection itself wasn't what she suspected. Luckily, to her it seemed easier than the final exam, perhaps because her partner really wasn't qualified for such a task. She'd managed to pass the exam after multiple complaints about the jr. reaper had been filed from others. A couple of friends backed her up, and the board proceeded to allow her to collect the soul on her own. She succeeded, was given the proper title and moved into dispatch.

There was nothing that phased her about the job and watching the living around her, but it did bother her when others, particularly men, treated her as a lesser, or felt that she needed help. Ronald Knox was definitely taking well to the fact that there was a girl in dispatch, besides Grell Sutcliff of course.

Alice hadn't gotten to talk to Grell since she'd first started, but according to nearly everyone, he was a complete floozy, forever having his eyes set on three immortals: some demon named Sebastian, the infamous Undertaker, and William T. Spears.

Upon the closing of the night and the end of her shift, Alice reported to William, only to find the red reaper emerging from his office.

"Alice, isn't it?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes. Grell Sutcliff," she replied. "Nice to formally meet you."

"Be careful honey, Will's in a bit of a mood," he said, scanning her body and her death scythe. "My my, aren't you a classy one with a twist of sauce."

"Thanks," Alice replied. "...I think." Grell passed her, wishing her farewell. Alice took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She did so, setting down her textbook and pushing up her glasses with her thumb and index finger on the right side of her face.

"Death scythe," he said. She set it on the desk in front of him, causing him to look up at her in somewhat of a surprise. As Alice glanced at the other scythes, she found the reason for his surprise. It was Thursday, so all death scythes were taken to be cleaned at the end of the night for a thorough job. Alice could see now why he might be surprised.

"..." Will seemingly didn't have much to say.

"My apologies, I'd forgotten it was Thursday, else I wouldn't have-" she started.

"You maintain your death scythe with the utmost care and responsibility. You may wait until next week," Will said, unsheathing it to analyze her work before setting it back down. "Take it."

Alice took the scythe from the desk. "Thank you." Their eyes met for a few moments until Alice looked away, bidding him good night. The manager cleared his throat.

"Yes, good night Alice," he replied as she punched out.

* * *

"Heeeeyy," Knox met her in the hallway. "Party downtown tonight, wanna come?"

"No thank you," Alice replied. Knox cut off her path.

"Aw come on, make a few friends," Knox replied. "You can leave whenever you want."

In her peripheral vision, she saw William walk out of his office and Grell was running passed them both. Knox shouted out to Grell.

"Sutcliff-senpai. Coming to the party?"

"Oh you know it, darling," he winked back at Knox. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Alice took that opportunity to run away from the blonde reaper, and he didn't chase after her, thank goodness. Returning to her residence and setting her death scythe aside, she put herself to bed, knowing that tomorrow might hold the same as today had. Alice slept for a long time, and knowing this, the earlier she slept, the better off she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alice reported early to work the next afternoon, looking over her To Die list for tonight and planning the most efficient route to take with a map of London and a notebook by her side. Sitting herself down on a sofa, Alice wrote her victims and the order in which she was supposed to retrieve them, as well as side notes about which streets to turn on that would make her night much easier.

"Alice."

She lifted her head to see William standing in front of her. She stood promptly.

"Good morning, Sir," she replied. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"With your early arrival, if I may interrupt you for a task," Will said.

"Of course," Alice replied. "What is it you require of me?"

"I notice you keep your records in hand. If you would, walk down to Reaper Sutcliff's office and retrieve his report for me, as well as his death scythe," William said, adjusting his glasses. After asking directions, Alice walked down to the office, but Grell was no where to be found.

"Okay," Alice took a breath before using the key William lent her and closing the office door behind her.

What a mess! Papers everywhere, but at least the death scythe was in clear view, so she took that first. Alice didn't have her own office yet, but William had placed her things and death scythe in his own office while she ran this errand for him.

Shuffling through papers was no easy task, so she sat herself down and started piles of papers, organizing them by type, instructions, reports, missions, and complaints on file. After which, she finally came across last night's report from Grell. Taking it, she closed the office door and was about to lock it again.

"Don't bother," Grell's voice scared the Dickens out of her. The red reaper was right behind her.

"Reaper Sutcliff. Pardon my intrusion-"

"Yes, what exactly _were_ you doing in my office?" Grell asked, eyeing his death scythe.

"Spears sent me to get a few things," Alice replied.

"Including my death scythe?" Grell took a swipe at her, but she reeled herself back with his death scythe.

"Yes, including your death scythe," Alice said. "Excuse me."

"Not so fast, wretch!" Grell exclaimed, and Alice knew she had to get out of here pronto. Who knew a mission like this could turn into something so dangerous? Sutcliff chased after Alice. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, keeping his death scythe close to her because Grell was right on her heels.

Knocking things out of his way, Grell was furious and not so willing to give up his precious death scythe so easily. Alice pushed herself to run faster, despite her high heels, taking a longer stride instead.

"Get away from me," Alice said, stopping and turning to slice Grell in the shoulder with his own death scythe and cast him aside. She ran again. Grell snarled and tried taking off after her again, but she reached Will's office before him, bursting open the door.

William didn't look up as she entered without knocking, setting the death scythe and report down and snatching her own just as Grell ran into the room.

"Stand down!" Alice said, pointing her death scythe at Grell.

"Will!" Grell exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here? Why is she taking my death scythe?"

" _I'm_ taking your death scythe," Will said, doing paperwork. "Your adjustments are unauthorized and must be confiscated. In addition, I did not receive your report from your last reaping."

"So you send this thing to get it for you?" Grell asked, huffing for air.

"Well, I certainly didn't think you would attack her!" Will exclaimed, looking up from his work and unsheathing a sharp eye onto him.

"Attack her, do you see my shoulder!" Grell exclaimed in disbelief. "She attacked me...with my own death scythe!"

William said nothing as he looked at Grell's shoulder then back to Alice, who nodded and admitted this fault.

"Very well. Grell, you are to use the death scythe Alan has for you at the service desk and turn in your reports on time," Will said, adjusting his glasses. "And Alice..."

She casted her scythe aside and looked back to him.

"...do knock before entering a room," he shot her a smirk and she nodded as Grell left the office and Alice took back her work.

* * *

Knowing that was fully Grell's fault was shocking, on Alice's behalf. To William, it seemed like this was a regular thing. Had she just passed a test? Her against Grell Sutcliff? Well, it wasn't too hard, besides the whole death scythe incident. Alice went about her work, until the day she'd been longing for: meeting the legendary grim reaper now known to most as Undertaker.

He was the reason she'd chosen the death scythe model she had upon completing the exam. On the side from her schooling, Alice had been figuring out how to handle such a death scythe on her own, only with the double bladed feature. Undertaker was supposedly seen spotted in the library often, returning a few books he'd borrowed a long time ago. Weren't there library fees for that?

Maybe when you're a legend, you can get away with all that sort of stuff. Hell, there was a statue of him in one of the halls leading up to the library of cinematic records! Alice took her evening break before soul collection and walked herself to the library, where that must be him! It's got to be! No, wait, that's just...who was that?

"Excuse me, but may I-" Alice started, but he turned around to come face to face with her. A demon! In the grim reaper library? She gasped. Hold on a moment...

"Bassy, my darling!" Grell exclaimed, coming up from behind him, but the demon dodged the attack and sent Grell near plunging into her, again.

"A demon?" Alice asked. an eyebrow raised. "On William's good side?" Grell turned back to her. Grell blushed.

"Not exactly," Grell confessed, but his expression turned to anger. "Keep away from him, he's mine."

Alice threw her hands up. "All yours." She looked back at the demon. "Why the hell...oh."

She spotted the little Earl beside him, and the marks were easy enough to deduce for her own understanding.

"Alice," she introduced herself.

"Ah, Miss Alice, may I present the Earl of Phantomhive," the demon said. The boy extended his greeting as Grell tried to flirt his way into being punched in the face by the butler.

"You must be the famed Sebastian then," Alice said, looking to the butler, who nodded, admittedly turning down the famous bit of her advertising and taking a glance into Grell's direction.

"Excuse me," she said, and she moved on to other parts of the library, pretending to take a look at a few titles on the shelves, glancing over every now and then. Was that? No, not him. Maybe, oh no not Ronald.

Her eyes averted as quickly as possible, but then she heard a voice unfamiliar to her ears.

"Good afternoon, I'm here returning a few records for you."

Slowly, her body turned. That must be him! My his hair was as long and white as they said. Certainly he dressed as an undertaker, but she couldn't get a good look at his eyes. Nice hat though...

Bringing up enough courage, Alice walked over to the desk, but he'd already looked her way. She froze.

"A new face," he'd said, but she was still stopped. Even though she couldn't see directly into his eyes, she knew he was looking at her. He gave short laugh, then looked at her death scythe and ceased.

"Your scythe is most impressive," he stated, and she stepped forward again, getting over the frost in her legs and the shiver still reeling up and down her spine.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm Alice." He of course laughed at this as well.

"Don't fall too far into the rabbit hole," he replied, grabbing a few texts from the desk. He then turned to the Earl of Phantomhive and his demon butler, taking leave from their conversation.

"Wow," she sighed. "That's him."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Grell said. "Just _wait_ until you look into his eyes."

Alice looked at Grell, already knowing that must mean he's near the top of the red reaper's chart of attractive looking men, but such a rudimentary feature was not on her list of characteristics she desired. He was much more mysterious than she'd anticipated, but his mind didn't seem too far gone for a reaper of his age. Surely, he had plenty to say.

Punching in for soul collection, Alice encountered a hinderance. A soul sent for death tonight around the hour of 8 o'clock: Elizabeth C. Midford of Scotney.

* * *

"Honestly, what do you care?" Alice yelled finally. The Phantomhive butler was becoming too much of inconvenience. Perhaps this is why Grell liked him so much. Her death scythe and his skills of combat were nearly equally matched.

"It's not like she's your master," Alice said.

"She will be, in a few weeks' time," Sebastian stated. So the Earl was getting married then. Well, not by her To Die list he wasn't. As long as the demon guarded her room, there seemed to be no passage.

Alice ceased her death scythe.

"Very well," she said, putting it down. "I will not collect her soul, but William's not going to be happy."

Sebastian didn't care about that though. Alice knew when to quit, and this time, she'd other things to get done before the end of her shift. Adjusting her glasses, she continued her rounds until the end of the night. There was a light on in Will's office, and Ronald Knox had just emerged from it. Steadily she walked in, knocking on the door first.

"I have a problem," she said. "It's that demon. I cannot get by him. Not alone. I need the soul of Elizabeth C. Midford of Scotney." She placed her list in front of him, and William knew who the demon was well enough.

"I'm tempted to leave it be," he said. "She is after all, related to the Phantomhive boy; but, I cannot allow him to devour two souls for the price of one." William stood up and snatched his own death scythe from behind the desk.

"Come on, we've not a moment to lose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Demons, how annoying. Getting into the mansion was easy, it was getting passed the butler that would pose a challenge. Alice walked into Elizabeth's bedroom, where she found the woman sick in bed, the Earl asleep at her side. Wedlock huh? Well, at least the obligation will not be his. Alice rose her death scythe, but Sebastian came into view, making her dodge his own advance.

"We meet again," he said, but Alice said nothing, only shook her head. She put her death scythes down, staring at Lizzy.

"You can't have her. You even said yourself you wouldn't take her soul. Did you lie?" Sebastian asked. Alice attacked him without saying a word, noticing Will in her peripheral vision, but she left him be and continued to fight with the demon.

At her slightest stir, Sebastian turned and Alice was ready with an attack. William reached Lizzy and plunged his death scythe into her heart, which made her squirm a little in her sleep.

Sebastian was getting annoyed with Alice, this time not even looking back at Lizzy. After all, she was not his master, and Alice knew that. William made his exit quietly through the open window.

"Fine, I get it," Alice said as she sent Sebastian flying off of her. "Whatever. I need to report back to William to say I've unsuccessfully penetrated your forces again, butler." Alice narrowed her eyes. She ran to the window that was open, and that's when Sebastian realized it.

Alice smiled. "I told you. I would not take her soul." She fled out the window, knowing Will was long gone and it was pointless to take a run after her. Even she knew that Sebastian was at a lost cause.

Out of amusement, Alice watched Sebastian chase her outside of the mansion.

"I told you," she said. "I don't have the soul." The demon was right on her heels, but just when she began to sweat herself a little, another death scythe cut between them.

"Now now, I'm sure there's a civil way to solve these things," another voice came into their conversation. Alice looked behind her to see a black reaper with long, snow white hair. No...it couldn't be, could it?!

Alice kept running, drawing her death scythe and stopped to face the demon behind her as the other reaper was landing from a blow Sebastian had dealt to him. It was him.

Undertaker.

There was a dog-shaped cookie hanging out of his mouth as he prepared his death scythe and Alice took her place next to him.

"Undertaker," Sebastian said. "Honestly, I feel slightly betrayed. After all the jokes-"

"A soul is a soul," Undertaker stated. "You've no suitable soul to offer as replacement for Lizzy, have you now? You'd never give up the little master." Sebastian's teeth gritted, finally giving into this battle despite the order from his master to protect Lizzy at all costs and not to allow her to die.

However, he hadn't a replacement soul like Undertaker stated, that was the one thing he didn't prepare for, especially coming from Undertaker.

"Your soul is long gone, don't kill the reapess, please," Undertaker said, looking back at Alice. "You're always at a stalemate anyway." His eyes were narrowed, she was almost sure of that. The demon retreated back to the mansion, hearing a call from Ciel.

"Th-thank you," Alice stuttered before Undertaker and bowed before him.

"You'd have made it with or without me," Undertaker replied. "But it just so happens I need a favor..."

"What is it?"

Undertaker handed her a few books, telling her that they belonged to the grim reaper library and that she was to return them when she got back to William T. Spears. Returning a few (probably long overdue) books in exchange for a possible life-saving situation for a legendary grim reaper seemed entirely reasonable at the time, so Alice took the books for him.

"You can stop staring in awe," Undertaker said, making Alice gasp.

"S-sorry," she said. "I just never thought I'd meet you, much less out in the field."

"I'll be around," he said. "Stop by when you can." She was handed a business card before Undertaker disappeared.

Taking a deep sigh, she finished her report was ready to clock out. Finally, this shift was over. She took her report to Will, whose office door was still open. She knocked, entering to find him staring at documents, as per usual.

"My report," she announced, setting it onto his desk and he looked up at her. "Thank you for the assistance in soul collection, Sir." William rose one of his hands to cease her speaking.

"Please," he insisted, adjusting his glasses. "You may call me William. Alice, for this only being your first few shifts, I am most impressed with your performance, especially against that demon. There are few reapers I can put against _him_."

"Thank you...William," she was trying to get used to the barrier breakdown William had insisted upon, not wanting to defy his request. "May I clock out?"

"You may," he replied, taking her report. "Thank you, Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Please, please, please, please, _please_ Will!" Grell exclaimed. "How am I supposed to take down another wretched fallen angel if I don't have my death scythe?"

"Grell," William sighed. "You may pick it up...after your shift tomorrow."

Grell leaned in close, giving a wink. "Thanks, darling." Will sighed again, never understanding why he always gave Grell the benefit of the doubt. Maybe somewhere in his deep conscious it was because of that final exam, but Grell was different now, as was he. Their relationship remained the same: strange and complicated.

The red reaper was off on soul collection for the night with the scissors Alan had issued him a few days ago. Grell was supposed to be on punishment for another week yet, but he took another look at the death scythe in his office.

Today, he viewed cinematic records, but for just a brief moment, he had to appreciate the work Grell had done to this death scythe, whether or not the changes were authorized. It suited Grell all right, almost as much as those spectacles and the color red.

"By the way," Grell poked his head in the doorway, making Will look up. "Nice job with Bassy the other day. You put him in quite the mood, oooh is he upset with the little brat now! I only wish he'd look at me with such passion."

"I didn't do it alone," Will said, looking back to documents.

"I heard," Grell replied, though Will caught a hint of disdain and disappointment. "Who is this Alice anyways?"

"She's new," Will replied simply. "But she is nonetheless a very competent reaper."

Grell's face altered from flamboyant to a narrow gaze. He was giving Will one of his colder stares, the manager could just feel it from the change in presence.

"You like her, don't you?" Grell asked with a scoff, but Will was trying to avoid this type of conversation with Grell at all costs.

"Don't you? Will?" Grell asked, walking inside and closing the door. He slammed his hands onto Will's desk. "Will."

"What? I'm just saying she's impressive," he said.

"You never say that about _anyone_ ," Grell was trying to corner him. "You like her."

"I never said-"

"Will, you don't have to say anything!" Grell gasped. "I can't believe this...you really like her. You like Alice."

"Grell, calm down," Will said. "You're getting worked over nothing."

"Nothing! Will!" Grell exclaimed. "How could you do this to me? I am genuinely broken, Will. Really."

William said nothing to this, but he knew reading documents would not work anymore in this situation.

"Fine," Grell said. "Just...fine." Grell walked out of the office, shutting his eyes to prevent Will from seeing his face and how it would look momentarily as he began soul collection that night.

* * *

He ran across the rooftops, skidding every once and a while, trying to take out his inner pain on his heels, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to completely break the shoes. They were just too nice.

"Whoa!" Grell heard a voice that wasn't his own. He'd just skidded nearly off the roof. Apparently, he wasn't the only one up here. He looked up.

"You..." Grell's face was still in pain but he seemed more mad now that he saw her face.

"Me?" asked Alice. "What about me?"

"You wretched...how?" Grell was babbling to himself, and Alice was having trouble understanding the reason for his being upset. He took one swing at her out of anger, but he couldn't bring himself to swing again.

"Whoa, okay," Alice said. "What's wrong with you?"

"You," he replied, turning away, letting more tears fall. "Excuse me. I need to find my Bassy. He's all I've got left now." Grell dashed off, leaving a dreadfully confused Alice. Running into Ronald Knox cleared a few things up after she mentioned his little spat at her that evening.

Knox explained that Grell had always had a thing for Will, but he always rejected the red reaper, no matter how hard he tried. Of course, Spears also covered for Grell's misdeed and wrongdoings whenever possible it seemed, so their relationship was still a mystery, if anyone were to ask William that is.

Alice walked back with her report from soul collection, now having heard the latest gossip around the association. From the corner of her eye, she turned upon instinct before knocking on Will's door.

"Grell!" she exclaimed, seeing him trying to avoid her at all costs. Alice didn't want to be on Grell's bad side, that wasn't her intention. As Sutcliff briskly walked away from her, she made it her mission to track the red reaper down.

"Grell!" she called again, until she found a short cut and got him cornered.

"Get out of my way," Grell said, but it was obvious how he was feeling right now, and then there were a few gashes that weren't there before...

"Grell!" she exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?" She took hold of Grell's wrist to examine his arms. Being a little blood-spattered after a mission or soul collection was normal, but this, this was excessive.

The red reaper hadn't the energy to fight her back, he only looked down at the floor, letting her take hold of him however she pleased. Alice felt terrible for the trouble she'd caused a reaper who was beyond her standing. She'd gotten in the way of Sutcliff and Spears. Knox even told her about a few of Grell's stories. He'd been head over heels for William, no doubt the feelings were still there. That wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want enemies around the association. She just wanted to impress her manager, and so far, she was succeeding.

"Grell," she said, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"He likes you," Grell interrupted, but Alice felt the tear rushing down her back. "I can tell. I've known him long enough..."

"Grell, I don't care," Alice said. "I'm not...I'm not into him, like that." With that last statement, Alice felt that maybe she was lying to herself there, but for Grell's sake, everything had to be suppressed. She was supposed to work with Grell on supernatural soul collection in a couple of days, so the last thing she wanted was an angered superior.

There was a pit in her stomach that she always felt after she'd lied about something or stretched the truth too far out. Convincing herself that impressing her manager would be a smart move, had she only done it to help advance her career as a grim reaper? This job my drive them to insanity, as proven by Undertaker enough times. None of this was what she expected, but somehow, her work was being noticed by William T. Spears, and Grell wasn't too happy about it, obviously.

Alice dragged Grell with her, dropping her report into Will's inbox outside his door and sitting him down on the couch where she'd just soaked a rag into warm water. Already having clocked out, the two of them sat together for a while as Alice worked at Grell's wounds. There was a stare on Grell's face that was totally noticeable, and no matter how hard she attempted to shadow her curiosity, the gashes had to be part of this.

"How did you get these?" she asked, looking at his death scythe to see it had already been cleaned.

"Soul collection...and a demon," he sighed. Alice smirked.

"I think I'd be dead," Alice said with a smirk, wrapping the main gash on his arm tightly.

"You impress Will," Grell said suddenly. Her motion with the rag ceased momentarily, but she continued to work on him, lifting up his hair and washing away the blood to make sure there were no wounds on his head.

She said nothing.

"He's never said that before," Grell said. "That someone impresses him. It's never happened."

"You need rest, I can tell you're exhausted," Alice said.

Taking a stand before she could finish wrapping the second wound, Sutcliff announced he would be retiring for the evening without much else to say.

"Grell," Alice said, making him turn. "Before you go..."

She tightened the bandage, wiped his arm one last time, and with the rag still in her hands, Alice hugged Grell again, this time with a return embrace.

"Your hair looks good highlighted in the crimson blood of mortals," she said, rising herself on her tiptoes to plant a single kiss on his stained cheek. William had just walked out of the office and gotten the report from his inbox, briefly meeting eyes with Alice. Thankfully, he didn't see that part.

"Thanks, honey," Grell smirked, taking his death scythe. He saw Will standing there, and walked passed.

"Good night, my darling," Grell said to him on the way out.

"I'm not your-"

"William?" Alice cut him off as she saw him turning back to meet her gaze. "I apologize for my lateness with the report. I needed to ask Grell a few questions."

"You would do well to stay away from Reaper Sutcliff whenever possible," William replied, adjusting his glasses and looking back. "Your report is not late, Alice."

For a long time, they stared at one another, sometimes blinking, but never unwavering.

"Come and ask _me_ the next time you have questions about anything," William said finally, looking at the clock.

"All right then," Alice replied. "Grell isn't one to keep quiet, and he's been acting strange the past few days. This is next time, Senpai. What is your relationship with Grell Sutcliff?"

From his lips came a small gasp, but he again adjusted his glasses and looked at the floor for a few moments.

"I don't want to deal with emotional turmoil as I'm in training to battle with demons in the very near feature," Alice said. "I feel compelled to ask more personal questions as of late."

"Tell no one," William said suddenly. "Not a soul. If I find that you let this into the association, you will not enjoy the result..."

Alice waited for a reply as her manager looked around to make sure it was only the two of them before inviting her into his office. He sighed.

"Some believe Reaper Sutcliff and I are in a relationship of the most eccentric kind and some think we are worst enemies, but in actuality we are neither. Alice, to explain this further and to present you with your first evaluation, I ask that you please join me for dinner tomorrow evening," William explained.

"What?" she gasped. "Where?"

"Do you like French food?" he asked. "I know of a few places."

"Then surprise me," Alice replied. "I'll just come back here when my shift ends."

William nodded. "Thank you Alice. I appreciate your patience."

She let herself out of his office, set the rag back into her bucket of warm water and walked out the door, bidding Spears good night, never looking back because she was afraid of either that she might find: a broken Grell Sutcliff or a staring William T. Spears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

For the time being, this was a professional business dinner, but Alice was having a rather difficult time believing it as such. According to her calculations, they were going to have a talk about Grell Sutcliff, but if he needed to explain this over dinner, she was unsure if it was something worth asking.

Reports in on time, a bit of chatter with the red reaper himself, and Alice carried herself into Will's office, feeling a bit of stomach ache as she came in. For once, William looked up as she entered the room.

"Perfect timing," he said, setting aside the paperwork. "I've just finished for the evening." He adjusted his glasses and stood up, some papers still in his hands, leaving Alice to wonder how much work he'd truly accomplished today.

Remaining silent, she let him lock his office door.

"Walk with me," he said. "We will not be attending a restaurant on a Friday night."

That was probably best, given her current situation, so she did as he asked of her, following him out of the association and onto the streets of London. As they toured through the backroads, Spears attempted to describe his relationship with Grell. Alice understood that the two shared some sort of bond, but in the workplace, Will was clearly shutting the red reaper out.

Suddenly, Will stopped and extended his death scythe to stop Alice. She halted, surprised at his action as he retracted the scythe and faced her directly. For a moment, his eyes seem to wander (even when looking straight at her), but they came right back to stare into her eyes truly. He sighed.

"I'm just going to say it. Alice, it's strange and irrational. With Grell, he's easily out of my mind. I am successful at driving him away when I do not need his thoughts cluttering my own. But you, you stay there. I cannot shake you, even when you are not present in the room, I cannot shake you from my mind. I start and it's near impossible to stop..."

"Is it something I've done wrong?" Alice asked.

"No," Will emphasized this. "To give you your first report, your collections are just fine. You do no complain around the office, though a few report that you are one of the more quiet ones. Your reports are well thought through, cited correctly with the cinematic records, and you have never been late clocking in nor returning your library books. Since you've only been here a short time, that is...impressive."

"Thank you," she said.

"Dates are your life. You keep them straight, and by all accounts you are full fledged grim reaper. I do not need to concern myself too much with you getting into trouble."

"If that's the case, why are you thinking about me so much then?"

"It's not your reports and your work I'm thinking about, Alice," Will said, adjusting his glasses. "It's just... _you_."

She stood in silence, unsure of what to say to that, since she was not asked a direct question nor was he giving her much room for a worthy response in this conversation. Will pulled back and sighed, looking at the ground.

"It is not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable, however I would like to perform a test," Will said.

"A test?" Alice asked. "What do I have to do?" Will's eyes were different. His stare was unrecognizable to her, and she'd never seen him hesitate so much.

"A response and data would be most efficient. One moment."

Spears took a deep breath, analyzed his surroundings quietly. There wasn't a soul in sight, not even a grim reaper walked among them anymore. Will swiftly took Alice by the waistline, pulled her forward toward him and he angled his head only slightly. Their lips brushed against each other, only for a little while and the contact seemed very brief, mostly light to the touch. Out of surprise, Alice let her death scythe loosen up within her grasp.

Will let go, noting that she did not pull away. She stood for a moment, frozen in the time and what it felt like to be exactly where she was right now. William was also staring at her.

"My most sincere apologies, Alice," he began, breaking her out of her small trance. "That was highly inappropriate. I promise you I shall not-"

Alice dropped her death scythe, which distracted him momentarily, but soon he'd figured out why. He'd let her go but she came back into him, pulling his suit jacket closer to her and crashing her lips back against his. Her arms wrapped around the backside of his neck as Alice could feel his arms once more returning to her waistline. Slyly, she slipped into his grip and took hold of his death scythe, staking it into the ground so he'd let go of it.

He released her lips for the second time, trying to read what was going on as his face turned a slight shade of pink. She leaned against his right shoulder, letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Did that work?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Will replied. "Most efficiently I might add." Alice laughed to herself quietly, but William didn't seem to get it, at least not entirely. He said nothing, he just held her there.

"I cannot explain it," he finally said into the silence. "There is not rational explanation, other than you're unlike any of the reapers at this association. You know what you're doing, you pay attention, but you possess something else. It calls my attention for some reason, but I know it is unnecessary-"

Alice was still laughing at the matter in which Will seemed to be addressing the situation.

"I cannot explain everything," Alice replied. "For example, I don't want to leave this spot. I have to eventually, I know I'll have to go home and sleep, and I'll eventually have to take up my shift. But, I don't wish to leave."

Will looked down at her, unable to get Grell's reaction out of his head.

"Reaper Sutcliff would be furious," Alice said, as though reading his mind. "I hope he doesn't shut me out."

"He can be...difficult, but he'll get over it. Besides, I've no intention of him ever finding out."

"Finding out what?"

"That this just happened."

"Of course, I will remain strictly professional with you at work, but I'm glad the feeling was mutual," Alice said. "At first, I admit I just wanted to impress you."

William stood silent. He'd done enough talking for today, and now he just wanted to sit down. They found a park bench, propped up their death scythes, and watched life pass by around them. Being off the clock was a vast change for a grim reaper. Looking around, Alice always admired the way Alan would watch life, trying to understand it.

Spears on the other hand, seemed completely wrapped in the void of work, immersed in it almost every second of his life. When he wasn't on the clock, she wondered what he did, besides other work that is. At times, she thought she'd seen him walking around town, and once he just disappeared for weeks on a business trip. At least that's what he called it. Rumor had it he joined a circus once.

Against all rational thought, Will pulled her by the waist so she would be closer to him. There wasn't much else to say between them. Alice was grateful and excited that Will could actually feel this way.

"The association is allowing you to succeed for now. I want you to be careful. You will make enemies eventually. You cannot be friends with everyone."

Alice sighed. "As long as you protect me...I'll have nothing to worry about."

Will's eyes sharply looked down on her, though his eyes moved slowly to analyze her state of bliss. Adjusting his glasses, he cleared his throat.

"As long as you remain justified, yes, I will protect you," Will said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alice awoke in her bed a few days later, thankful for a day off. William was at work of course, she knew there was no place he'd rather be. She took a walk through the streets of London, enjoying the Autumn breeze and the leaves falling around her. She passed Grell Sutcliff later in the evening.

"Oh, Alice," he greeted as she came up to him, looking at the wounds she'd patched the other day. "I'm just fine."

"Are you...okay?" she asked, walking with him for a while.

"I told you I'm fine," Grell said.

"That's not what I'm asking," Alice replied sternly, cutting in front of the reaper.

Grell looked down, closing his eyes briefly before the sigh finally escaped him.

"I still haven't figured it out. I've been trying to get his attention for years, and then one day, he just acts different. All closed off more than usual with me. It didn't take long, but I can't blame you. You aren't the flirty type of girl nor were you trying to pursue him. You never crossed my mind as a threat."

Alice grasped him again. "I'm so sorry, Grell."

"Why? What are you apologizing for? What happened?" he asked abruptly, pulling her back and grasping her shoulders. She remained silent until he began to shake her.

"I'm sorry, okay? Will...William...he..."

"He what?"

"Ask him yourself. I-it isn't my place to say. I want to, but I can't," Alice said. "Just...know I'm so sorry." She pulled Grell back into her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're already dating," Grell said, watching her actions. "And you feel so bad about it you cared enough to tell me yourself, no?"

Alice stood silent, but Grell looked down at her, pushing up his glasses.

"Alice, don't be upset," Grell said. "I don't hate you. I have many interests to pursue. Just understand Will and I do share a relationship of a different sort. As long as you don't go slaying my favorite demon, we won't have a problem. You're all right, honey."

"O-okay. I'm sorry Grell I know you like him a lot," Alice said. Grell grasped her by the throat.

"You came and told me, that's more than I'd expect of anyone," Grell replied. "I can trust you. Just...don't you even think about hurting my darling Will. I still care for him, even though I've been chasing dear Bassy lately. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Alice said and Grell let go. Grell leaned into her and gave her a full on kiss for himself, just wondering about what Will was getting himself into. She kissed him back, not wavering even once. There was something calming about the way Grell's lips captured hers...

"My my," he said, pulling away. "You're good at this."

"Grell," Alice breathed.

"Don't say anything, honey," Grell replied with a smile. "Had I not been already chasing a demon, my god." He kissed her once more, and Alice froze.

Immortal soul collection training was taking place for Alice next week. Each reaper needed to know how to deal with the other forces out there other than human souls. Destroying a demon wasn't bad when there were two reapers against one. William insisted that she learn to deal with the demons on her own, but she needed an instructor. As much as he wanted to train her himself, Sutcliff happened to have a more open schedule. Demon cinematic records _were_ most interesting, according to rumor.

A demon was captured some time ago, and ready for a test run, Alice was going to be practicing with that one. Grell met her in east end of London where the demon was set free against the two of them.

"Honey, demons are ruthless. You must be confident in your skills if you hope to best one alone," Grell said. "Lesson number one, know your death scythe."

Alice and Grell were pitted with the demon and he was lashing out already. Grell protected Alice in her mistakes while she tried to learn a pattern of movement.

"Lesson number two, they're desperate, they'll do anything to escape you if you're winning them over. Most of the time." Grell slashed the demon's chest open and Alice sliced his back.

"Final lesson, pick your battles and know when to retreat. Will gets mad when he has to save other reapers," Grell explained. "He gets mad at soul collection as well if it isn't perfect. The only difference is that you're either alive or you're not by the end of the night."

Alice nodded, and they took out the demon's soul. With no sign of his precious Sebastian the picture, Grell wrapped up the situation, and sent her off on her regular shift, but not without a kiss.

Most soul collections were at a moderate risk. Nothing was safe about the job, but the chances of getting killed were more minimal than one would think. Still, William always wanted her to be prepared, he wanted everyone to be prepared. Grell's lesson was all right, but more practice was definitely needed.

In the shadows of a back alley, Alice spotted a figure. Someone was following her, but she couldn't pay any mind now. A demon reached for the soul she was about to slice, but there was no forgiveness for soul consumption in a reaper's textbook.

The night scape was her specialty, and as Alice fought her battle with the demon over the soul. It wasn't Sebastian, that was for sure, or else Grell would be here and he'd be seeking revenge on her already. Besides, she'd met Sebastian before and he moved nothing like this.

Just a regular unattached and starving demon, she figured. He'd slashed on her back and her legs, reaching for her arms last, but she received the upper hand. Once things got really dicy, Alice pulled her second scythe and retrieved the demon's cinematic record along with the soul she was supposed to collect, both at once.

Had that been two demons, Alice wasn't sure she'd be alive right now. Good thing demons don't travel in packs...usually.

With her rounds finished, she sat herself down, feeling the pain of demons slashing away at her flesh. At her desk she couldn't finish the report, she just lain back in her chair, feeling the pain simmering through her. They can really send a sensation through a reaper's body.

Her back suddenly shivered and she closed her eyes, feeling her surroundings get just cold enough to make her spine skittish. All she wanted to do was breathe. There was a knock at her door, startling her drowsing-off self.

"Huh, what?!" she exclaimed, and the door opened, just as the pain was hitting her again.

"Alice," it was William, who only needed one look at her to determine what happened. "What the hell? Did he-"

"No, Grell did not abandon me. I encountered another demon. He got me good," Alice said quietly. "Lights hurt."

William gasped, looking her up at down. "Clock out immediately."

"What? But my-"

"You may have an infection. You don't know where demons have been," William warned. "Clock out immediately." Will took the cinematic records from her desk. "You shall submit an oral report to me as I tend to this. The physician has taken his vacation time."

Alice looked at him weakly, but she stood up and clocked herself out and William had done so as well.

"You are never late, I was concerned. It seems I had a right to be," he said, offering her an arm of support, which she instantly took and leaned herself almost wholly against.

"How on-" William's look of disappointment fixated to worry when he grasped a better look upon her back.

"He bit you," Will said.

"That's when I got him," Alice replied.

"Ah."

She was brought into William's personal apartment where he set her down in his bathroom on the tile floor. The cold gave her more chills, but Alice felt it was better to be cold and numb than burning and in vigorous pain.

There was a sting on her back, though she hadn't the energy to flinch at the pain.

"Pardon my actions," William said as he removed her jacket and shirt to get at the wounds in question. Alice didn't even care, but she liked the fact it was Will. Grell wouldn't be any good at this. Besides, it was strange, and Alice found herself wondering if this was cheating. No, she wasn't even dating anyone, so it couldn't be cheating, but somehow, being with both of them felt wrong to her. She was still crushing heavily on her manager, but Grell held a damn good kiss...

"Sit up," he said.

She did as she was told, but her spectacles fell from her face.

"T-t-this r-r-really stings," she said, swallowing.

"Drink," he placed a glass of water in front of her, which she washed down with some ease, but he noticed her struggle. Spears sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night. He found a few festering wounds around the place where she'd been bitten which he treated with extra care.

Her protest to pain was very weak, so Will did whatever he felt he had to so he could feel more secure about her condition. These wounds were all over the place, but the bite on her back seemed to be the worst one. Suddenly, Alice gave a gasp of sharp pain only briefly, but it was enough to stop William cold.

"Ow...my shoulder...b-blade."

"That's where the first slash is festering," he told her as he finished wrapping it.

"It-it burns."

Momentarily, he would have ice for her but these other wounds couldn't be left alone, not even for a few seconds for an ice package. It was as he was wrapping her leg slashes he noticed she was turning abnormally cold, even for a grim reaper. Exhaustion yes but from scalding wounds, unlikely.

"Did the souls receive completely collection?" Will asked.

"Y-yes," Alice replied. All of her books were there, the records should match. A few more questions were answered about her encounter with the demon but Alice was growing tired of all of it sooner than later.

"There. You should have no infections presently or in the future from any of these," Will confirmed. Alice was shaking as Will took hold of her to help her stand. The cold persisted.

"W-Will. I'm..." she toppled into him, her knees giving out on her. He took a firm hold over her, lifting her up carefully. There was no way she was getting back to her residence. He looked around, deciding she would have the bed and he would take the sofa in his bedroom.

"It's cold," she sighed quietly as she was placed into bed. The weakness of her body only allotted her to grip his wrist like a child, but it was enough to get his attention and keep him from releasing his hold on her. She didn't say anything, but her arm just dropped.

Swiftly, Will changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed. Her eyes were open, but she stared into nothing, an emptiness even his body couldn't break from her vision. He touched her arm, still colder than ice, making him leery about placing ice onto her body, even if the wounds did burn.

"You are frozen," he said.

"Happens," Alice sighed. "Everything hurts...Will."

He lay himself next to her, trying to hold a conversation steadily in hopes it would distract her from the pain. Alice shifted her position once in a while, so much so he didn't even notice her becoming more comfortable in the bed closer to him.

Her head hit his chest, startling him.

"Alice," he said. "I'm not sure-"

"You're warm," she said, coming even closer, shocking him more so than he'd previously anticipated had she decided to do something of this nature. Although admitting this to himself was difficult, it was inevitable to say that he'd been thinking about this.

"Very well," he said, leaning back to make himself more comfortable.

"Mmmmm...amber," she said.

"Excuse me?" he inquired.

"Your smell, it's amber," she sighed. "I like it."

This was awkward. Very, very awkward. Spears took a deep breath before giving a greater yawn and lying comfortably. She was so still, almost as though she'd already stopped breathing. But she was exhaling, he could feel it through his thin undershirt of the suit he wore every day.

The pain must be most unbearable. He set her spectacles on the dresser, leaving his own untouched upon his face. For a few moments, he watched to see if she'd show any signs of improvement or if she'd fallen asleep. Signs of her breathing indicated that she was not asleep yet, but Will thought her body needed the oxygen. Perhaps her body needed serious healing time. That would mean she would have to breathe, but she wouldn't be in a full state of sleep. One of the worst tortures for any working reaper: seemingly in an endless pattern of half sleep and half cognitively functioning.

That demon took a chunk of her energy. Already some of the blood was leaking through her newly wrapped bandages. He placed pressure on the bite wound located upon her shoulder to her neck. Alice was leaning on her better shoulder for the time being, but she did flinch a little as he set his hand on it.

"Try to sleep," he told her, but he received no reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

This was tricky. Will felt guilty about leaving for work, but Alice's sleeping schedule was far from normal. Within that understanding, he expected her not to show up to work. For those last few moments, Will slipped from her grasp, taking one last glance before preparing for the full day he had ahead of him.

The office was full of chaos, and the recent demon attacks had left many other reapers in the same condition as Alice. Grell wasn't harmed (of course), but Alan too was paying the price of crossing a demon solo. The soul collections remained as scheduled, but the accounts of demon sightings and attacks were increasing, or so it seemed that day.

Reaper Knox returned from soul collection untouched. With each reaper that came through those doors not limping or smothered with blood was a good sign for William T. Spears. It was as if a plague was taking hold of all his reapers, and it was no good at all.

"Has that demon of yours been rampant through the streets?" he asked as Grell paid his manager a visit at the end of his shift.

"Bassy? Him? No, he's a chained dog to the _lucky_ boy Phantomhive," the reaper reported. That was one report he wouldn't lie about, so Will took the red reaper's word as he punched out for the night. For a brief few minutes, he considered making a call. He reached for the phone, hearing the dial, but he soon hung it up again.

No, there would be no calling _him_ at a time like this.

By the end of the day, he returned to his apartment, and that was where it hit him. A smell. This had never been a scent in his apartment before. What was that? It was almost metallic, the smell of iron straight from the fire. Checking the kitchen, nothing was immediately on fire, but the smell was still strong enough to reach his nose.

It was coming from the bedroom. As he looked in the doorway, his eyes widened.

Alice hadn't moved an inch since he'd left this morning. There was blood leaking from her wounds and through to the white sheets, but Alice was unresponsive.

"Alice," he shook her. It didn't matter if she was actually asleep by now, she needed to wake up. This was coming from her. This odd, metallic smell, straight from her body that he could smell the moment he walked through the door. Was this an infection? What was this? He'd never encountered a thing like this before.

A sudden thought of Alan came to mind. Hopefully this was not his fate as well. Eric was bound and determined to keep an eye on Alan, but Alice, she really didn't have many close friends around the office just yet. Reaper Knox might check on her, but Will knew he really wouldn't trust Knox. No, not with Alice.

"Alice, you must wake up," Will said, shaking her again, and this time she moaned herself awake.

"Wh-wha-" she opened her eyes. "Why are you-ow..."

He'd begun removing her bandages while the sheets were bloody and the gauze was leaking through. He hadn't any other choice.

He wrapped her body in new bandages, but the blood seemed to keep coming. Nothing seemed physically wrong. The wounds just kept splitting and cracking. Her skin was turning dry but she was cold and sweating.

"You must sit up. I cannot carry you the entire way," Will said.

"But...you can, for most of it. Right?" she mumbled, almost to herself. "It...hurts."

Will found himself struck with guilt a worry, two emotions he'd never allow himself to feel on the clock. He watched her. This wasn't normal. Her pulse became very strong, he could see the signs of the heart beating in her chest, that was how still she preferred to be.

"Stay with me, Alice," Will said. "Please, I need you to stay awake."

Will never said please, but that was Alice's last concern. He lifted her from the bed and caught a carriage for her. Only once she was taken out of the carriage, that's when the blood became visible again.

The little bell tolled, the sign of a customer, but as the man walked forward, his fingernails touched his cheek.

"Hmmm, what that's certainly a problem," he said. Will looked him straight in the eye.

"I almost called," he replied, setting her on the table in the front of them. "What can you do?"

"Hmmm," he brushed aside her hair. "Nice girl. Her death scythe was most fascinating."

Will kept silent, but he was annoyed with the way the matter was being handled presently. He sat down as the Undertaker shuffled around her for a few moments. Alice was somewhat awake, opening her eyes, seeing Undertaker first.

"You..." she said, knowing exactly who she was.

"Tell me dear, what kind of demon were you dealing with?" he asked right away.

"I don't know," she replied. "They all look the same, red eyes, black everywhere, feathers and shit...sharper grip than I expected."

"They all are," Undertaker replied, getting the feeling she'd only begun her training in the supernatural soul collections. He reached through his shelves, retrieved a few things and pouring a liquid into a rag.

Turning her around, he leaning closer to her ear.

"Trust me, this will hurt. Don't move," he said, and he was rather surprised when she didn't finch an inch. Will told Undertaker she'd always been that way, and he was asking what could have caused this.

For the time being, Undertaker believed the demon was stricken with an illness that was causing her to react in a rather strange fashion. Her heart raced unexpectedly, her wounds kept splitting, and the blood seemed to be flushing itself from her system.

"If it did this in the demon, emotional rage and odd sleeping patterns would only be a beginning," Undertaker replied, looking at her closer. "They're desperate, whoever has this illness."

"Mortal?"

"No, I don't think so," Undertaker said. "I don't think a mortal could house such a thing. Oh, what's this?" He pulled something from inside one of her wounds. It was a white substance that once he set on the table, turning a brown color.

"A parasite?" he asked himself, looking for a few more, pulling them deep from within her bite wounds and the scratches. They all did the same thing. He took a blade and split one open, finding nothing but blood and the make up of an odd looking parasite with a reaper as its host.

"We are neither dead or alive, maggots cannot claim us," Undertaker said. "This looks like a mutation."

"Can you get rid of it?" Will asked. "I fear others have fallen to this as well."

Undertaker took another bottle of liquid he used on his guests to protect from maggot manifestation, at least for a week.

"Let's see if they hate the same things," he said, tapping a few drops onto her back. The blood fizzled, and Alice finally flinched, and Will even squirmed a little bit. That was just gross.

A bunch of the crawlers emerged from her system, all lying themselves down and turning brown.

"Well then," Undertaker said, repeating the process. "It seems to be a strange maggot of some sort. This must come from an exotic place, you think overseas?"

"Maybe," Will said. "It's not completely out of the possibility. Demons are everywhere after all."

Undertaker flushed her system of the parasites, gathering a few and then taking a sample of her blood, capturing a live one. It fed on her system that was for sure, but her system was living. Will told Undertaker about her strange sleeping habits all last night, and that's when he placed it together. She breathed while she slept because of the pain, but the maggots must have gotten to her when she fell completely asleep to attack what they thought was dying tissue.

This was most troublesome. Maggot lice for grim reapers, great, Will was telling himself. Once it seemed Alice was clear of the parasites, Undertaker re-bandaged her wounds, and William fell asleep in the shop. Over the next few hours, Undertaker watched her and within the third hour, Alice regained most of her consciousness.

"It's you," was the first thing she said. "The Undertaker." She felt humble before him, as this was the legendary grim reaper, the very one who'd sent Marie Antoinette to hell.

"You've got a rare condition," he told her. "The last time a demon bit you, you contracted his disease. I've ridden you of that illness and I might just help the others."

Alice looked over at Will who was sleeping the chair.

"He brought you in, but you probably don't remember that," he said.

"I remember pain," Alice said. "It still stings."

"It should," Undertaker replied. "You blood was literally boiling." Alice's eye narrowed in shock when he said that, but William wouldn't be here if it weren't an emergency.

"You do him some good," Undertaker said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Alice said.

"You do him some good, I say. That man is constantly working, he needs something else to worry about."

Alice remained silent at that point, not wanting to respond to this conversation. Undertaker laughed to himself, watching her feel uncomfortable about the situation. He told her of the antidote, and he spent the rest of night working on multiple copies for anyone else in William's staffing association. Alan might be relieved to hear about that.

She watched him sleep before she too fell asleep in the back room of Undertaker's shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

What? How late has it gotten? There's no light in Undertaker's establishment, at least not much. What little there is has to surpass the black curtains hanging on the walls. William T. Spears slowly came to, shaking his head multiple times, feeling a cool draft of air. A window must be open.

Right, he was no longer in his apartment, he took Alice to see Undertaker. Alice! His head jolted up and he searched the room, realizing immediately he'd fallen asleep with his glasses on. Miraculously, he did not lose them during sleep, but anyway, he searched for Alice. Standing perhaps too quickly, Will pushed back the cloth covering the back room (was that his door), and he revealed the legendary reaper looking through a book. Alice was cleaning Will's death scythe.

"Alice," he said, without thinking. Undertaker looked up and Alice turned, a smile on her face.

"She'll be just fine," Undertaker said. "Good morning to you, Mr. Spears."

Will turned to Undertaker, extending his greeting and apologizing for imposing on him last night, but after an explanation, he felt like less of an imposition.

"It was lucky you did," Undertaker said. "She'd probably have died for real if you hadn't noticed she was unresponsive in sleep."

Alice smiled at Will, extending the death scythe to him. Spotless.

The two of them walked out of Undertaker's shop, together and with the cure for the hopefully not spreading disease among demon soul retrieval reapers. If he were lucky, perhaps a certain demon he knew would catch this. Then again, Grell would catch it, then most certainly this would happen again, so perhaps unlucky that _he_ should get this disease. It can completely shut down a system permanently.

Alice and Will walked into the association with the cure, along with instructions on how much to take. After dropping it off into the assistant physician's office, Alice was about to punch in to begin her shift.

A hand slapped her away from the card. His green eyes narrowed and he adjusting his spectacles with his death scythe.

"I cannot let you do that."

Alice looked at him, almost ready to ask why, but then she realized William was not clocking in either. Instead, he beckoned her to walk with him. They were going to enjoy the night rather than waste it with a shift.

"I can make up overtime tomorrow," William said. "You shouldn't even be at work at all."

Alice looked down. "William, why are you doing this?"

"Alice," he began, clearing his throat. "I cannot concentrate. On anything. Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot focus. Not until I know you are completely able to return to the office. I will not allow you to take a shift. I can name a few reapers who deserve the overtime. They will take your shifts."

"William, I assure you I'm completely-"

"Alice, don't," he said, sternly taking hold of her shoulder, making her face him. For a few moments, they stared into each other. Alice understood him, it was as if in that moment was his plea with her. She stopped talking.

"Alice," he said, breaking their gaze at each other. "Don't do that to me again."

"Do what?" she asked, but before she could ask for any detail, Will had already wrapped one arm around her. "Catch a disease? Sure, I'll try not to."

"I'm serious," he said. "That was by far the worst scare I've had in a long time. Worse than the final exam with Grell Sutcliff."

Her eyes remained half closed, but she found it in herself to hug him back.

"Did I ever tell you I love the smell of amber?" Alice asked, looking up at him.

"And did I ever tell _you_ that I love you?"

It slipped.

"Wh-what?" Alice asked. Grell was right! William T. Spears was in fact capable of falling in love, and it appeared that he had. The only problem was that Alice didn't know how to process that. He adjusted his glasses; he wouldn't be repeating that. She too adjusted her glasses.

"Wait, does this mean you do not want me on soul collection?"

"Absolutely not. Without you, I'd have twice the overtime," Will replied. "That is most certainly not what I-"

"Then am I getting some kind of special treatment?" Alice asked, pretending to feel slightly hurt.

"No," Will replied. "It is your work, you're good at it. That has nothing to do with this. I keep my life separate."

"There's a shock," Alice said, putting her head down. This was going to be around the office for months, possibly all eternity, that the great William T. Spears had actually fallen in love with someone.


End file.
